


About Last Night

by RavenGlad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Co workers aren't allowed to be in intimate relationships with each other.But you and Alexei manage.





	About Last Night

I turned over in bed just to feel the empty spot next to me.   
I instantly sat up and looked around the dimly lit room.   
"Alexei?" I called.   
I waited for a second but didn't get a response. I tossed my comforter off of myself and threw my legs over the side of the bed. 

I looked over at the digital clock on the side table that read 5:15 am.  
I sighed softly wishing that Alexei hadn't left before we could talk.   
I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. 

\- 12 Hours Earlier -

I stood to the side and watched as the other people as they were trying to get The Key to work.   
I looked down at my clipboard and started writing how exactly they were trying to make it work.   
I suddenly felt a presence next to me so I looked up.   
I smiled brightly when I saw that it was Alexei standing above me. 

"Hey." Alexei said quietly.  
He leaned down closer to my ear.   
"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked.  
I lightly nudged his arm with my elbow. "Of course we are. Where do you wanna go?" I said. Alexei smiled.  
"Well, we always hang out at my place. So I was kinda thinking that we could go to your place... But only if that's okay with you. Of course."   
He said. 

"Absolutely. But I don't know if have enough food for the both of us,   
I haven't been able to get out much lately." I said. Alexei laughed lightly.  
"I already got the stuff to make hamburgers with you." He said.  
I laughed. "You and your love for American culture... I'll never understand it." I smiled. 

\- Present Time -

I stood in front of the mirror as I dried my hair. "What if I wasn't good enough and he doesn't like me anymore?" I suddenly thought.   
I removed the towel from my hair and pressed my face into it, letting out a frustrated sigh. I placed the towel down and walked back to my bedroom to get myself an outfit for the day. 

\- Alexei's Arrival -

I straightened the pillows on the couch and took a step back to make sure they were even. There was a knock on the door, I quickly made my way over and took a deep breath before opening it.   
The smiling figure of Alexei stood on the other side with a plastic bag in hand. I motioned for him to come in.  
I leaned out the door and looked both ways before closing the door. 

I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. He laughed. "I haven't even asked how you are yet." He said.   
I placed a hand on my hip.   
"And after three months of sneaking around to see each other you still think it's important to ask how I am first thing." I laughed.   
"Is that not okay?"   
He asked. I placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Of course it's okay. I just think it's adorable, that's all." I stepped back and held my hands out.   
"Now show me how we make American hamburgers."

\- Present Time -

I swiped my keycard and made my way to my work locker. I pulled out my lab coat and pulled it up on my shoulders. And just like yesterday I felt a presence next to me. I turned and sighed in relief when I saw that it was just a fellow worker.   
"So..." Nadia asked, nudging my arm.  
I gave her a confused look.   
"What?" I said. She rolled her eyes.   
"You and Alexei. How'd it go?"   
She said. 

I turned and closed the locker door.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. Nadia placed her back against the other lockers.   
"I know that the two of you are seeing each other." She whispered. I looked around the room to make sure the no one else was there.   
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Well, a certain 'someone' needed advice so they came to me for help."  
She smiled. 

"Have you seen Alexei this morning?"   
I asked. She nodded. "He comes in every morning and puts on his coat, just like you do."   
She answered. "Well did he say anything to you about last night?"   
I said. She smiled brightly.   
"Of course he did." Nadia said.  
"And what did he say?" I asked.   
"He thanked me." She winked. 

\- After Dinner -

"So what did you think?" Alexei asked, grabbing my hand and running his thumb over the skin. I shrugged.   
"It was really good, I thought it would be like a Kotleti but I think I like this just a little more." I smiled, removing my head from his shoulder.  
Alexei sighed in relief.   
"I was worried that you were going to hate it." He said. I sat up and turned to him. "Why do you sound so worried?"   
I asked. 

Alexei shrugged. "Well, I don't have anyone else to talk to or that I can show things I like to... I guess I'm a little scared that I'm just annoying or boring you with-"   
"Alexei." I cut him off, placing a hand on his cheek. "You are the most important person in the world to me.  
Don't ever think that I'm going to be annoyed or bored with you. I'm with you because I like you and everything about you... " I said. 

I leaned in closer to him, feeling his gentle breath on my lips. "And if there is anything you want to show me... I'll do anything for you, and all you have to do is just say it... " I said.   
Alexei leaned forward, connecting our lips. He placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer.   
I laced my fingers into his curls as the kiss deepened. Alexei kissed down my neck, he pulled away for a moment. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked.

"Down the hall on the right."   
I answered breathlessly. Alexei picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. And made his way to the bedroom.   
He gently placed me down on the bed and climbed on. He leaned down and connected out lips once more.   
I reached up and began to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders.  
Alexei sat up and tossed the shit to the floor. I slipped my top over my head and dropped it next to the bed. 

I watched Alexei take his belt off and start unzipping his pants. I realized that I should be doing the same thing.  
I pulled my pants off and unhooked my bra. I leaned back on the bed and pulled my panties off. Alexei climbed back on the bed between my legs.  
He leaned down and kissed me.   
I felt him wrap my legs around his waist and he placed a hand on the headboard. He pulled away from the kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss.   
"More than I'll ever be." 

\- Present Time -

I continued observing the work of the other scientists. I looked down at my clipboard for a moment when I looked back up Alexei stood in front of me. "Hey." He whispered and smiled down at me. "Hey... " I said.   
He stepped next to me and leaned down to my ear. "Can we talk about last night?... " He asked. I looked up at him and cleared my throat.   
"Of course... " I looked down at my watch. "Meet me in the cleaning closet on the second floor on lunch break."   
I said. Alexei nodded his head and walked away. 

\- Lunch Break -

I walked down the hallway and looked both ways before entering the closet.   
"Alexei?" I whispered.  
Suddenly the light flipped on and Alexei stood there. I placed a hand on my chest. "You scared me." I said.   
Alexei walked behind me and locked the closet door.   
"Do you hate me?" I finally asked.   
Alexei looked confused.   
"What? Why would I- no, I don't hate you." He said. 

I sighed in relief. "I thought you left so soon because of me." I said.   
Alexei shook his head.   
"No, wait I forgot to tell you didn't I?"   
He said. "Tell me what?" I asked.   
Alexei placed a hand on his forehead.  
"I meant to tell you that I was gonna have to leave early because yesterday they asked me to come in at three in the morning for early testing."   
He answered. 

"All morning I've been freaking out because I thought that I did something wrong and-"   
This time it was Alexei's turn to cut me off. "You were perfect last night."  
He reassured me. He placed his hands on either side of my face.   
"Really... " I smiled. Alexei laughed.  
"Yeah, really." He said. 

He cleared his throat. "I was actually wanting to tell you something last night. But you fell asleep before I could." He said. "What is it? You can tell me now." I said. Alexei pushed his glasses up with a shaky hand.   
"I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I've wanted to say it since the very first time we met." He said.   
"Alexei... " I smiled. "I love you too... "  
I said. "I... I just never knew how to put it in words... " 

I reached up and pulled Alexei down for a kiss. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked. Alexei smiled.   
"I just wanna be with you." He said.  
I paused for a moment.   
"What was the advice you needed from Nadia?" I asked.   
Alexei laughed and leaned down to my ear and whispered.   
I felt my cheeks heat up and I pulled away. "Alexei! You can't just go to people you hardly know for information like that!" I said.   
Alexi bursted out laughing in response.


End file.
